


Off To The Races [vid]

by ageless_aislynn



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My old man is a bad man but I can't deny the way he holds my hand..." Just because they're evil, that doesn't mean they can't be in love, right? A slight re-imagining of Emma and Shaw's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off To The Races [vid]

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/MsChevious/media/Vid%20pics/OffToTheRaces_zpse245d2a1.png.html)

Song: "Off To The Races" by Lana Del Rey  
Characters/Fandom: Emma/Shaw, X-Men: First Class  
Spoilers: For the movie.  
Length/size: 2:40 (31 MB WMV)

Streaming: [Vimeo]() (password: emmashaw)  
Downloadable: [Sendspace]()  
Also available at [Tumblr]()! ;)

  
(password: emmashaw)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I love a good villain but, even more than that, I love it when a movie/show gives me a pair of villains who actually do love each other despite their bad-guy-ness. ;) I was a bit disappointed that Emma and Shaw didn't take that route but, when I picked up Lana Del Rey's CD, this song really struck me as a chance to put my own spin on things and to hopefully equalize the power dynamic between the two of them in the process. ;)


End file.
